


Happy Birthday Nancy!

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Nancy has multiple birthday surprises.





	Happy Birthday Nancy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [14winters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/14winters/gifts).



> For my girl Angela for her birthday!! (Even though its late cause I run on CPT). I hope you like this a lot!!!   
> xx  
> T

Kali has never even had a birthday. She was too young to remember her childhood when she was stolen and they certainly weren’t throwing parties in the lab. 

Mike had decided that El’s birthday was on his half birthday, September 6th, so they’d thrown her a huge party at the Byers’. Joyce had made her a chocolate cake from scratch and Mike and Will had hung up decorations everywhere. Mike had made everyone wear a silver sparkly crown that said “Happy Birthday” and both Kali and El watched in fascination as the presents were passed out and cake and ice cream was served. El passed out from a food coma not long after she’d had two pieces of cake, and Nancy and Jonathan helped Joyce and Hopper clean up the kitchen. 

Kali eventually joined them, birthday crown still on her head, the plastic novelty Frozen rings you would typically give out as party favors, still on her thin fingers. 

“Did you have fun?” Nancy asks, looking over her shoulder at her girlfriend. 

Kali smiles,  
“Yeah, that was awesome. I didn’t, I’ve never,” 

“You’ve never had a birthday party?” Nancy asks, nearly dropping the plate she’d been drying. 

Kali shakes her head,   
“No. But, it was fun. I can’t wait until El’s next one.” 

Jonathan laughs, but not cruelly,   
“Everyone has a birthday Kali. Next up is my mom’s. It’s in October.”

“Everyone?” Kali asks, eyes wide.

“Yes, Everyone.” 

She looks at Nancy,   
“When’s yours?” 

“Mine is December 7th!” 

“Is that far?”

Nancy shrugs,   
“A few months away.” 

Kali nods sadly,   
“Okay.” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll make it fun when it comes, okay?” 

Kali nods and Nancy leans over to kiss her nose,  
“I promise.” 

Jonathan knows what Nancy is going to say before he even answers the phone,   
“Hi Nancy,” he says.

“We have to throw Kali a birthday party.” 

Jonathan nods,   
“I know.” 

“In two weeks? Saturday?”

“Works for me.”

“Yay! This is gonna be amazing, she’s gonna love it! Okay, I’m gonna need a lot of help so make sure you write this down-“

Nancy goes overboard. Because she’s Nancy and because she loves Kali and because Kali is fascinated by so much. It’s much like El’s birthday party when it comes to the birthday crowns, though she’s bought Kali her own special one and a birthday sash. The plates, cups, decorations and favors are all Moana because that’s Kali’s absolute favorite. It reminds her of The Little Mermaid which is one of the only things she remembers from her childhood. 

Of course she’d also picked her own birthday, so she had an opportunity to dress them both up without suspicion. Joyce had been more than happy to bake Kali a chocolate cake and decorate it with purple frosting and sprinkles, Kali’s favorite color. Steve was in charge of balloons, and Jonathan took El shopping for a gift for her sister. 

Kali had come home with Nancy after school, and while her parents didn’t approve, they mostly ignored her, just like they ignored Nancy. Karen had made Nancy pancakes for breakfast, before handing her an impersonal card with a check inside. Same as every year since about seven, when Nancy’s interests became too much to keep track of, around the same time Mike’s became more defined. 

So Nancy and Kali head up to her room, and Kali sits on the toilet and watches as Nancy dolls herself up for dinner. She’d told Kali they were going to a fancy restaurant which sounded fun to her, but she knew that Kali would probably enjoy a more intimate night at the Byers with all her friends than a dinner out. She watches in fascination as Nancy curls her hair and applies her makeup. Nancy goes overboard as she always does, she owns every Naked Palette and learned how to apply false eyelashes at fifteen. 

As Nancy pouts and applies Kali’s favorite red lipstick, Kali holds out her hand,   
“Could you maybe do my makeup?” 

“Of course baby!” 

So Nancy does Kali’s makeup and applies sparkly silver eyeshadow that stands out against her dark skin and a deep plum lipstick Nancy immediately wants to kiss off, and they get dressed. Nancy dresses in a short black leather skirt and a white crop top, and Kali in black leggings, a green v-neck top and her signature leather jacket. 

“Where are we going to dinner?” Kali asks, as they climb into Nancy’s car. 

“I figured that pasta place on Grand,” she digs through her purse, “Shit. Shit.” 

“What?” Kali asks, looking up from the radio. 

“I left my wallet at Jonathan’s.” 

“Really?” Kali asks, “I told you to stop lending him money.” 

“Kali hush, he’s my friend.” 

“Yeah, but now we gotta go all the way over there when we’re supposed to be going in the opposite direction,” Kali pouts. 

“It’ll be okay baby, I’ll drive fast,” Nancy says, leaning over to peck her lips. 

“Ugh, stupid Jonathan,” she crosses her arms across her chest. 

Nancy laughs,   
“Stop, you love him. He shares your same shitty taste in music.” 

“I’m sorry all you listen to is that pop trash,” Kali snarks back.

“You take that back!” She says, smacking her arm. 

“Shut up. I recall you jamming to Ariana Grande this morning.” 

Kali just rolls her eyes and turns up the radio, blasting her “shitty” music and Nancy steps harder on the gas, heart thumping in her chest.   
The Byer’s house is dark when Nancy pulls up, according to plan.   
“He better be here or I swear to god I’m kicking his ass.” 

Nancy rolls her eyes,   
“So violent,” She says, getting out of the car. 

“I just wanna spend the night with my girlfriend on my goddamn birthday,” Kali says, slamming the door and grabbing Nancy’s hand as she leads them up to the door. 

“Yeah, me too,” Nancy says, ringing the doorbell. 

“Wait, what?” Kali asks, because the phrasing makes no sense. 

Then the door opens and lights flash on and everyone jumps out and says,  
“SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY KALI!” 

There’s purple and silver streamers everywhere, and glitter, a homemade Happy Birthday sign coated in purple glitter, and balloons, and everyone is wearing a birthday crown and El pushes to the front of the crowd to throw her arms around Kali,   
“Happy birthday sister!” 

Kali kisses El’s forehead and turns to look at Nancy. To her horror and surprise, tears fill her eyes as she watches Nancy put on the stupid dollar tree birthday crown and she turns to hand Kali one, eyes widening when she sees Kali crying, she throws her arm around her, 

“Baby girl why are you crying?” 

“It’s my birthday too?” Kali asks quietly. 

Nancy places the crown on her head and kisses her, smearing her lipstick everywhere, like she’s wanted to do for hours. Kali laughs and pulls away, a mix of both their lipsticks on her teeth. Nancy smiles and grabs her hand,   
“It’s your birthday too.” 

 

Bonus Scene:   
Kali sitting on Nancy’s lap as Nancy feeds her ice cream cake, Steve and Jonathan next to them, Steve going on animatedly about planning the party and Kali kicks Jonathan with her foot,   
“You know, Nancy said she forgot her wallet over here, and I thought I was gonna have to kick your ass for wasting our time.” 

Jonathan raises an eyebrow, ‘   
“You’re not going to anymore?” 

Kali sucks the remaining bite of cake off of her spoon, contemplating,   
“Since this cake is good, I’ll let you off the hook.” 

Nancy laughs and kisses her shoulder,   
“Happy birthday baby.”


End file.
